whentheycryfandomcom-20200223-history
Settlement
Synopsis The translations changed somewhat between the original releases and the Blue Ray. Since the original episode titles have been established for a number of years, When They Cry Wiki keeps those titles even though the new English title pages may give a different translation. Prologue Shion is awoken in her bed by the phone ringing. Mion calls her from the Hinamizawa pay phone. She tells Shion that she received a call from Satoshi, and he wanted to apologize for what happened in class the day before. Mion states that she thought it would be better if Shion talked to him, so she explained that she told Satoshi she needed to hang up but would call him back. She then tells Shion to call Satoshi at the number she will give him. Shion rushes to grab paper to write down his number. First Half Shion calls Satoshi. She nervously identifies herself as "Sonozaki." Thinking he is talking to Mion who called him earlier, Satoshi apologizes for disturbing her with his previous call and asks if she is alright now. Embarrassed, Shion assures him that she is fine. Satoshi apologizes for what happened the day before. Stammering, Shion apologizes as well. Satoshi insists that she does not, since he was the one at fault, and he vows he will never forgive those who blamed him and his sister. He concedes that those who do blame him my be very close to her, but he accepts that she is not one of them. For that reason, he felt the need to apologize. Shion insists that she did not understand what Satoshi suffers, and she was inconsiderate. She asks him if he is alright with everything, and Satoshi responds that he quit his job since his next paycheck will give him his goal amount. He clenches his fist as he asserts that it is Satoko who suffers the most. Shion accepts this and asks if she is doing okay. "Does she look okay to you?" Satoshi asks sharply. Shion startles at the question. She repeatedly apologizes. He stresses that Satoko, "is barely hanging in there." For this reason, Satoshi states that he wants Satoko to play even if only for one night. The next night is the ''Watanagashi'' Festival; he would like Mion to take Satoko to the Festival. While she does not mind, she asks him why he will not take her himself. Satoshi stammers that he has "plans." She agrees, and he thanks "Mion." Shion looks sad when called that name. Satoshi then rhetorically asks her that she does not believe in Oyashiro-sama's curse. Shion tries to laugh it off, but Satoshi remains serious. He claims that Oyashiro-sama curses those who try to leave Hinamizawa. Still trying to laugh it off, Shion asks him if he is planning to leave. Satoshi claims he does not feel leaving anymore, but he also feels that he has not been forgiven for wanting to leave. He then announces that his aunt has returned so he must hang up. He concludes by reminding her that he is leaving his sister in her care. The next day, villagers flock to the Furude Shrine for the Festival. Satoshi walks along a road dragging his bat on the ground. He has a very severe look as he approaches some abandoned furniture. He lets the bat drop. Back at the shrine, villagers visit the many stands. Mion walks with a Cute Mode Rena and Rika dressed as a miko, and admires the attendance. Satoko walks behind them looking depressed. Rika playfully bumps into her with a "Mi!" Satoko asks her what she is doing, and Rika reminds her that she does not have to think about anything this day, "so smile a lot and play a lot!" Satoko looks down and responds that she is "not in the mood for that," and asks Rika to leave her alone. Undaunted, Rika asks her if she will smile if all of the things that bother her ended this day. Satoko retorts that she does not want to hear "silly words of comfort." Gently, Rika replies that "it's already been decided." Satoko looks surprised. Hōjō Tamae walks down the road with a flashlight. She finds the abandoned furniture and deems it "still usable." As she inspects a dresser, Satoshi appears behind her with his bat. Makino runs through the Festival until he runs into a table in front of Kimiyoshi Kiichirō. When he whispers what is wrong, Kimiyoshi immediately enters the room behind him to inform Sonozaki Oryō. He deems it "bothersome," but Oryō responds that it is not only not "bothersome," "What happened three times will happen a fourth time." The police investigate the death of Tamae. Kumagai Katsuya observes that her face has been crushed. Ōishi kneels and clasps his hands in respect for a moment. He then calls to forensic officers if they have an identification of her yet. They shake their heads. Kumagai suspects that she may be identified by her clothing. Ōishi remarks that his chief warned him that this investigation may be kept secret, so Kumagai must be careful. Kumagai understands. In her apartment the next morning, Shion is surprised to hear of the death of Satoshi's aunt from her sister on the phone. She wonders if the police have a suspect, but Mion is not sure. Mion grouses that Ōishi is "stubbornly asking around," and he is sure the suspect comes from the area. Shion asks if Satoshi has an alibi. Mion is surprised at the question and is not sure. Shion is saddened by this. Satoshi waits outside a closed store in Okinomiya. Mion comes up to him from behind, puts her hand on his should, and greets him. Satoshi does not appear at all interested in her. Undaunted, Mion looks into the window of the store and asks if what he is looking at is Satoko's birthday present. Satoshi admits that it is, and he is worried that it will be sold before his next paycheck. Exasperated, Mion drags him inside. She confronts the owner and announced that she would like to reserve the stuffed bear Satoshi wants to buy for Satoko. Satoshi is surprised, but the owner merely asks Mion if she is "sure" since it is expensive. Satoshi interjects that he should have just enough. Mion and Satoshi walk out of the store. He sheepishly admits that, "If it was this easy, I should've reserved it sooner." giggles as Satoshi blushes at his innocence.]]Mion teases him that "normal people," do that as soon as they think of it. Satoshi blushes as Mion giggles. He recovers enough to thank her by patting her on her head. She accepts it and blushes, but when he stops, she notices he looks scared. She turns to find Ōishi, Kumagai, and Komiyama behind her. Ōishi smiles and utters his characteristic どうも! どうも! (Dōmo! Dōmo!) as Kumagai and Komiyama position themselves to surround Mion and Satoshi. Ōishi addresses Satoshi directly, stating that he "actually" need to ask him questions. Mion confronts Ōishi directly, then advises Satoshi to leave with her. Sweating and flushed, Satoshi remains silent. Ōishi approaches him, but Mion steps between them and offers to explain Satoshi's alibi. Ōishi sarcastically smiles and admits that, "That would be helpful." Mion lies that they were both in Angel Mort. Ōishi laughs, then replies that the police already know that Mion attended the Watanigashi Festival until its end. As he belittles her alibi, Mion confesses that she is not Mion and, therefore, did not attend the Festival. She then reveals herself as Shion, Mion's twin sister. She then mockingly formally introduces herself to Ōishi since it is their "first meeting." Unbalanced, Ōishi tries to imply that she should not try to "fool adults." Shion invites him to check her family registry, or have Mion stand next to her. She watches as Ōishi confers with Kumagai and Komiyama. She turns to a stunned Satoshi and instructs him that, no matter what the police asks, they were both at Angel Morte. He does not react, Shion grabs him by his collar, shakes him, and advises him to "stand firm," or he will play into the hands of the police. After a few shakes, Satoshi focuses. Sheepishly, Shion asks him if he is mad for deceiving him. Satoshi laughs and confesses that talking to Mion in class often did not makes sense and made him feel awkward. Now he understands why. Shion blushes over him not getting angry at her. Satoshi thinks for a moment, then concludes that this must not be the first time they have met. She admits it, and he calls her "Shion," and calls it a "nice name." Shion looks down and blushes more. Ōishi interrupts them by asking them to come to the police station. Outside the station, Shion paces as she grouses about her and Satoshi being questioned separately. She looks up to see a line of very serious men staring at her. They bow as one remarks, "Shion-san, long time no see." She asks where Kasai is. He does not respond. She sighs. He opens the door to a car, and she enters as she narrates that the police contacted Oryō. While she knew her actions would cause trouble, she had no idea, at that point, what would happen to her. Second Half Dressed formally, Mion walks with Shion, who is still dressed as her, on the Sonozaki estate and informs her that Oryō is very upset. Mion leads her to the underground bunker. Shion knows of its reputation. She finds Oryō, her parents, Kimiyoshi, and others sitting on the observation bench staring at her. Only her mother looks concerned; the rest appear stern and disapproving. She then surveys the various torture implements hung on the walls. Oryō wastes no time calling her a fool. She "wonders" what would bring Shion back to Hinamizawa, then raves about it being "that traitor boy of the Hōjō family." Shion protests that what his parents did has nothing to do with Satoshi. Oryō commands her silence and insists that all Hōjō blood is "tainted." Undaunted, Shion asks her "horrible granny," what she means, which elicits the expected response from Oryō. Shion continues, demanding that Oryō be silent, and questioning what Oryō actually knows about Satoshi. She confronts her directly: "Are you that displeased a Sonozaki was with a Hōjō?!" Oryō does not answer. Shion continues to ask rhetorically what era they live in. Oryō finally responds that she does know he is the type of person "who makes horrible mistakes," as she stands and confronts her granddaughter. Shion pauses, then smugly concludes that Mion "tattled" since she does not like the fact she likes Satoshi. Mion only looks on as sternly as everyone else. To herself, Shion adds just as "this hideous granny" suspects that Satoshi murdered his aunt. She responds by laughing hysterically. Even Oryō is stunned by this. Shion dismisses the whole issue of her being a Sonozaki and Satoshi being a Hōjō. She further does not care how the family is perceived. She then triumphantly confesses that she loves Satoshi. She demands to know if that is "a bad thing," or if a reason is needed for someone to like another. Both of her parents and her unnamed relative look down and wince her statement. Mion interrupts to tell her that it is enough. She walks close to Shion, admits that she understands Shion's determination, but with all she said, no one can cover for her anymore. She then informs her that Shion must show all her "responsibility (ケジメ・''kejime'')." When Shion asks her what this means, Mion reminds her that they are the Sonozaki family, and this is Hinamizawa. Their family is one of The Three Great Houses, as well as the head of Hinamizawa. "Though temporary," she is the twin sister of the next head of the family. Shion tries to laugh off that ever since she returned, they cannot agree on that. "Hinamizawa?" "Sonozaki family?" Shion states that she does not care about any of them. Mion tells her to listen, then asks her how many people helped her in Okinomiya. She then informs Shion that Kasai and their uncle Yoshirō are in the room behind her. She then commands Shion to apologize to their grandmother and adds that if she takes responsibility, "this talk ends with you." Shion asks if she really did or say something "that bad." Mion does not answer. She walks to the door to the room where Kasai and Yoshirō reside: "Like Kasai and Yoshirō, some innocent like Satoshi may get involved." Shion stops Mion before she opens the door. Mion sternly asks her why she should stop, and Shion begins to cry and say she is sorry. She performs the dogeza ''bow and begs Mion's forgiveness. With that, Oryō relaxes and sits down. "Then Shion," Mion sternly asks, "how will you take responsibility?" A contraption is placed on a table. The frightened Shion asks her what it is, and Mion calmly informs her that it is a tool for tearing out fingernails. She then asks Shion if she knows how it is used. Mion explains that each nail she removes will represent her responsibility for each wrongdoing. Addressing her as "Sonozaki Shion," Mion orders her to tear off three nails with her own hands. Inwardly, Shion wonders if the three represent Kasai, Yoshirō, and Satoshi. She asks Mion if she will really forgive the others with this action. Mion does not answer. Shion begs her to promise. Mion finally responds that this will merely show her responsibility. She then starts to walk away while asking if she does not like this particular method. Shion quickly agrees to do it. Her left hand is strapped in. She places her fifth finger in the nail remover first. She flashes back to images of Kasai and her uncle. Then she sees Satoshi smiling. As her sweat drips on the table, She screams and brings her fist down on the mechanism. With that nail removed, she begs Mion, who does not react at all, to forgive her since, "This really hurts. It hurts a lot." Mion merely responds: "Shion, you can't do any more?" and looks to the ''yakuza standing nearby. Shion quickly insists that she can. She places her fourth finger in the nail remover, screams with her eyes closed, and misses the punger so the remover only damages the nail. Oryō sighs in disapproval which is shared by the relative wearing glasses behind her. "Missed," she remarks. Shion cannot believe she must try again. She finally starts to cry and panic, screaming "no!" Mion briefly drops her stern demeanor, comes to her, and soothingly encourages, "just a bit more, so hang in there." Shion cannot control herself, and cries in Mion's arms. Mion's stern demeanor returns as she nods to the yakuza who brought her, who then approach. One puts a bag over Shion's head, as the others hold her secure and place her fourth finger into the nail remover again. She screams as the yakuza ''brings down his fist to the sickening sound of a nail being torn out. Shion lays on her bed in her Okinomiya apartment with her left hand bandaged. She raises it to inspect her three wrapped fingers. As she vomits in the toilet, she narrates that Kasai and Yoshirō "were safe." She was forgiven, and Oryō last message was to forget about Satoshi. She continues that she still had to work to support herself. After "a long hiatus," she returned to the town. She looks into the window of the toy store to notice that the large stuffed bear Satoshi wanted to buy for Satoko is missing. She sadly inwardly congratulates him for being able to buy it. Irie drives up behind her and honks his horn. He addresses her as "Mion," and asks her if she is shopping. She replies that she is not Mion, but her twin sister, Shion, then apologizes for not mentioning it earlier. Irie looks shocked but then hears Ōishi laughing. Ōishi rhetorically asks him, "Surprising, isn't it?" He then asks Shion if her "injury" is alright as Shion hides her hand. "As long as it doesn't get infected, it'll heal fine," he genially offers. As she inwardly realizes that he knows what happened to her, Ōishi approaches her and states, "by the way." At the police station, Shion asks him what it is that he wishes to discuss given that she maintains her alibi. Ōishi insists that he does not want to discuss Satoshi's alibi for the death of his aunt: "It's yesterday's alibi." He explains that Satoshi disappeared. Shion stands stunned. Ōishi sarcastically asks if she did not know. She screams at him to explain. As she sits dejected and Ōishi explains, Shion narrates that though Ōishi admitted that he suspects Satoshi murdered his aunt, and it appears that he did not buy the stuffed animal, he still believes that there is a chance that Satoshi is still alive. Looking at her bandaged left hand, Shion admits that she could not process anything. In her apartment, Kasai explains that the suspect who killed Satoshi's aunt was found. He explains that the suspect is crazy and copied the serial deaths. As the higurashi cry, Shion wonders about what it means that Satoshi appears innocent. As she reminds herself what the serial deaths mean, she concludes that she has not been forgiven yet as she clutches her injured left hand and winces "it hurts!" Post-End Titles Rika's Adult Voice explains: *"What you erased is the fragrance of memory. What you see is the scar of hatred. What echoes are the footsteps from the past." after announcing the next episode, over a flash of an angry Shion, she asks: *"Can you believe it?" Characters In order of appearance *Sonozaki Shion *Sonozaki Mion *Hōjō Satoshi *Hōjō Tamae *Ryūgū Rena *Furude Rika *Hōjō Satoko *Makino *Kimiyoshi Kiichirō *Sonozaki Oryō *Kumagai Katsuya *Ōishi Kuraudo *Forensic Investigators (unnamed) *Komiyama *''Yakuza (unnamed) *Sonozaki Akane *Mion and Shion's Father *Two Relatives of The Great Houses (unnamed) *Kasai Tatsuyoshi (mentioned then appearing) *Sonozaki Yoshirō *Irie Kyōsuke Referbacks and Forwards *'"Once, Children, There were These Things Called 'Payphones!'": '''This is the same payphone Keiichi used in ''Onikakushi-hen and Akasaka Mamoru tried to use in Himatsubushi-hen. *"What happened" occurred in First Love. *'"The Agony of Defeat!": '''Shion will do a similar action with her feet when, in a later arc, she discusses Satoshi. *Shion repeating "I'm sorry" ( ごめんなさい・''gomennasai) to Satoshi. *Keiichi made the same excuses regarding taking Satoko to the Watanigashi Festival in Tatarigoroshi-hen. *Shion feeling sad when Satoshi calls her "Mion." *Rena claimed in First Love that simply wanting to leave angered Oyashiro-sama. *'"Paulie? You Won't See Him No More!": '''In a number of arcs, Tamae's murder is blamed on a drug addict who confessed then conveniently died in custody. *Shion attacked Satoko in First Love for the same passivity she now sees in Satoshi. *As when Keiichi narrates, Shion uses the past tense. *The formal clothes Mion wears are the same Shion wears when she pretends to be Mion and receives Rena and Keiichi in ''Watanagashi-hen. *Shion's gives her lecture on people loving one another before her parents who fell in love against Oryō's wishes. *Shion screaming as she brings down her fist is the image flashed in the previous episode's Post-End Titles. Trivia *'ケジメ' (kejime):''' means a distinction between "right and wrong." Hence the translation of "settlement" as in settling a "wrong," which also explains the interpretation of taking "responsibility," which is the word Mion uses to Shion. *The unnamed relative also appeared in Hinamizawa. Cultural References *Dogeza' (土下座・どげざ)':' the most formal "begging for your life" bow. Memorable Moments *Mion does not seem opposed to Shion's crush with Satoshi. *Satoshi feeling the need to apologize to "Mion" when she bullied Satoko. *Oryō is correct that Satoshi makes mistakes, and Shion is wrong that Mion is jealous. **Which suggests that Shion does not understand what the real issue is. *Mion's change in character when acting for her family against her sister. *A "Suspect" was provided to explain Hōjō Tamae's death. Quotes *"You don't have to apologize. I was the one who was strange. I'll never forgive the people who blamed us till this point." - Satoshi ''to Shion *"Mion, I'm leaving Satoko to you, okay?" - Satoshi to Shion *"You don't have to think about anything today, so smile a lot and play a lot!" - Rika to Satoko *"I don't want to hear silly words of comfort." - Satoko to Rika *"It's not too desirable to fool ad"Talking to Mion in class didn't make sense sometimes, so I felt awkward." - Satoshi to Shion''ults." - Ōishi ''to Shion *"Everyone in the Hōjō family has the same corrupt traitor blood!." - Oryō to Shion *"You treat him like a pest when you barely know him!" -Shion to Oryō regarding Satoshi Gallery Rika Tries to Cheer Satoko.png|Rika tries to cheer up Satoko Shion Lies for Satoshi.png|"Tell me lies! Tell me sweet little lies!" Shion Satoshi Stand Firm.png|First Date Sonozaki Akane Concern about Shion.png|Sonozaki Akane reveals some concern for her daughter. You Broke my Heart Shion.png|"Fredo Shion . . . You Broke My Heart!" Mion tells Shion to take Responsibility.png Category:Episodes Category:Meakashi-hen Episodes Category:Anime